


Out Of View

by laptop101



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, One-Sided Relationship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laptop101/pseuds/laptop101
Summary: So maybe you couldn't always be seen together - if at all, but that didn't mean you weren't in love or rooting for them from the side-lines. Hopefully that would be enough, well for now it'd have to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the first one is Reborn based as I've fallen back in love with the show as I found an old and subsequently very short piece of work (I've edited and updated it slightly but still). I'm hoping this won't be the last I post here but my updates tend to be sporadic (if at all. Sorry!!)

Your chest ached as you watched your (should be) husband and father of your unborn child, looking at the ten-year-younger version of one of your closest friends as the present version would look at you, the tender affection held in his orbs broke your heart.  
“They don’t know you yet,” said a familiar voice from behind making you jump.  
“But that doesn’t make it any less painful Re-chan,” you whispered. You understood the logic, none of them knew you yet. You can't care for someone you don't know exists after all, but your heart wasn't having it. All it could see was the man you married staring at Kyuoko as if she was the love of his life - at this point, you supposed she actually was.  
It wasn't too odd for you to be telling your issues to Reborn and even though this Reborn was not from your time, you still felt comfortable telling him all of your problems. Another of the hitman's (well baby's) talents you supposed.  
“I could always shoot her, “he offered nonchalantly waving Leon towards the screen “or then again you could tell him.” A sad smile graced your features and you turned to look at your would be close friend and protector.   
“Yeah, because that can’t create any more awkward tension,” you said bitterly as you placed your hand on your slightly swollen tummy, “Hello Tsuna, I know that in your time you haven’t met me yet(stop panicking Yoshi-kun) but I’m [Name] Sawada your wife. I know that it might come as a surprise but I'm pregnant. Sorry to add to your worries with this bombshell but Reborn thought it might be good for you to see what the you of this time was thinking when he spoke of keeping the future generation safe.” You might not be able to show yourself for fear of changing your own future but you could sure as hell watch over them and let them change theirs for the better.


End file.
